


Where Your Treasure Is

by Dementor149



Series: Maveth Descending [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mention of sex between Will and Jemma, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementor149/pseuds/Dementor149
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic book resolution to the Leo-Jemma-Will triangle introduced in season three. Takes place after episode "One Head, Many Tales". Consider AU after that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode. 

OoOoO

Chapter One: Wretched

Leo Fitz was hiding in his sanctuary. He sat in a comfortable chair with his disc player playing soft music in the background. The space had originally been intended as a maintenance access for the computers in his lab at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. After the brain injury he had sustained as a result of hypoxia that occurred during his escape from the Medi-Pod that Ward had dropped into the ocean, Fitz had begun to use it to decompress when he felt over stressed. Most of the time he appeared fairly normal but under stress his aphasia would return with a vengeance; especially if he tried to pour too much information through his damaged connective tissue. Being able to step away and reorder his thoughts helped him feel more in control and improved his sense of teamwork.

Now, however, it was his jealousy that was driving his stress levels. Since Jemma confessed to him her relationship with Will Daniels on Maveth, the planet she had been transported to by the monolith, he was slowly being consumed by his green eyed monster. He found it to be a very bitter emotion and every time he saw his Jemma pining for Will the pain ate a little deeper; embittering the world around him.

It was tough watching her wandering around the lab, hollow eyed and haggard. She had not had much time to recover from her ordeal on Maveth before plunging headlong into plans to rescue Will. The idea was driving her to distraction; she did not seem to be able to eat or to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. She was also finding it difficult to focus on her regular duties as the Sci-Ops team leader. If that wasn’t enough, the guilt she was feeling for having dragged him into her quest made it that much harder for them to work together. Occasionally she snapped at him, and more than once he had noticed her in one of the storage closets crying because she had hurt his feelings again. They were both feeling wretched.

In trying to shove jealousy out of his mind he inadvertently reverted to anger at the cosmos in general and Will Daniels in particular. He could never be angry with Jemma like she felt she deserved. He had been dealing with things like this for as long as he could remember. His intelligence had placed him among students three to five years his senior, while in the best situations they respected his intellect, he was never regarded as a social equal. Differences in emotional maturity had always caused him problems. The jocks had never accepted him and he couldn’t even be the chess club geek because he had never developed the killer instinct required to master the game. Sure, the mathematics fascinated him but he never liked the concept that pieces had to be sacrificed for positional advantage. He always regarded his pieces as a team and to lose team members just didn’t make playing the game worthwhile. In the meantime the jocks had always seemed to grab all the attention and recognition that he as a young boy was desperate for.

Now just when he felt he might have a chance with Jemma the monolith had snatched her and dropped her into the arms of a jock. A really intelligent jock, a military man, as well as an accomplished astronaut; but still Fitz felt like Will was the same as his old nemeses. That hatred might have felt good if he could forget that Will had saved Jemma’s life. Without him and his equipment Jemma probably would have died in that blue-litten hell hole. Fitz was sure he didn’t want to live in a world that didn’t have Jemma in it, but it was hard to be grateful because the man had stolen Jemma’s affection from him.

Unable to sustain his anger at Will he lapsed into despair at the unfairness of it all. He and Jemma could have been. If only he had not been so reluctant or hesitant they could have been together. Even Ward, psychopath that he was, had warned him to make a move. In his frustration Fitz slammed his fist onto his knee. Five more times the dull thwap overpowered the music from his disc player. The pain brought his thoughts into focus once more. It did no good to be angry with an astronaut marooned hundreds of thousands of light years from Earth.

With that frustration the cycle was complete, in a little while he’d start to feel jealous again. It did him no good to try to completely repress these emotions there were too many triggers, Jemma mooning over Will, Jemma crying because she felt she had betrayed the both of them, the computer programs trying to predict where the wormhole would open on the face of Maveth, and on and on.

Sighing Fitz pressed his palms to his temples. The pressure helped him try to focus his thoughts into new paths. Hopefully more productive paths. He left his sanctuary heading for the stacks of books he had ordered. Scanning through them again might provoke a new idea. It would have to be something new. None of the hundreds of simulations he had run suggested that the matrix of the monolith could be repaired. He had to try, Simmons was depending on him to help. Leo Fitz wanted a lot of things in this world, but most of all he wanted for Jemma to be happy again, even if it couldn’t be with him.

OoOoO

The object of Fitz’ affection was currently seated on her bunk with her back against the rough brick wall of her quarters with her arms encircling her knees. Jemma Simmons was dressed in surgical scrubs but had ditched her jogging shoes and socks; warming her bare feet under an Afghan. Unlike Fitz, Jemma had company. Daisy was trying to help her friend by providing a listening ear as Jemma tried to sort her tangled emotions. It was true that they came from vastly different backgrounds but they were roughly the same age and years of missions had created a camaraderie that transcended their differences. Simmons was certainly closer to Daisy than to Bobbie or May.

Jemma had just finished recounting how Will had pulled her back from the despair that set in when they failed to reach the portal in time. She was, once again, struggling to hold back her tears. “I almost decided to try to end it, Daisy. There seemed no point going on, we had almost no food and Will was sharing what little he had. I had no real survival skills that would help in the long run. Felt more of a burden than a help to him.”

“What did he say?” asked Daisy.

Simmons continued in her soft British accent, “Not much, really, he was just there. Providing a shoulder to cry on. When we did talk it was about how we had switched roles he was the hopeful one and I was the pessimist. Slowly he helped me see that there was hope if we could hang on long enough, somehow, I knew Fitz wouldn’t give up. What was it like when I disappeared?”

Daisy looked at her friend warily, she knew that Jemma had not specifically asked but she divined that Jemma was asking about her lab partner. “Fitz doesn’t want me to say anything about that. He sees you tearing yourself up for dragging him into this as it is. He doesn‘t want you to be worse, and neither do I.” She gazed at Jemma taking in the lack luster hair pulled back in a careless pony tail, the deep circles under her eyes, the drawn look to her face, and lastly the fact she was barely more than skin and bone.

“Please…”

Daisy sighed, “Frantic is the best description for the whole time you were gone. He was devoting more and more time to try to find you, neglecting what he was supposed to be doing. Bobbie and Mack covered for him so the work got done, but I think that Coulson and May weren’t fooled for a minute.”

“At first we did a search of the local area. It was a few days before we eliminated the possibility something from outside had taken you. Fitz developed theory after theory each wilder than the last. It was painful to watch as he basically re-wired his brain; forcing it to make new connections He had to re-learn things he had lost. I know he’s not back to were he was before the Medi-Pod incident. What he has concentrated on was learning about the monolith, the science and history surrounding it.”

“I also know he put is life on the line getting a vital clue from a gang of cutthroats that dealt in stolen antiquities. It was that parchment that lead us to the castle in the U.K. The one where we got you back from Maveth.

“I figured it would have been something like that,” Simmons hid her face from Daisy, resting her forehead against her knees.

“All right, Jemma, quid pro quo, why can’t you sleep? You look like you can’t hold your head up any more.

Reluctantly Simmons whispered, “Nightmares, after four or five hours the nightmares wake me up. It is almost like a premonition. Something horrible is coming after Will and I just have to help him get home. When I try to eat, all I can think about is Will eating those meager roots and lichens, and I just lose my appetite.”

Jemma’s whisper trailed away to nothing. Daisy stood, walked to Jemma’s bedside, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Please try to get some sleep and some decent food. You can’t help Will if you jeopardize your own health, Jemma.”

“I know, Daisy, I just can’t help it,” Jemma whispered after her friend, “but I’ll try.” Daisy shut the door behind her as she left to find Coulson. Lying in the dark Jemma wondered about Fitz, driving himself like that, for her. It was obvious he loved her, had loved her a long time. What was it about Will and Maveth that so consumed her? Love wasn’t supposed to make you feel so wretched.


	2. Chapter Two: Outside Help

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode. 

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Outside Help

Later that afternoon Daisy was briefing Coulson and May on her discussion with Simmons. The Director knew most of the details of Jemma’s experience on Maveth. He had trapped Fitz into telling him when he noticed how devastated Fitz had been after his date with Jemma and her subsequent confession about Will.

“The thing that most worries me,” Daisy was summarizing, “is this almost compulsion to rescue Will. Sure she’s grateful to him for saving her life, and I’m as upset as anyone that he’s been marooned there for fourteen years as some kind of sacrifice from Hydra. Will said that the monster could get into your mind. I wonder if it planted some kind of compulsion in her mind when she escaped. That compulsion is ruining her health. We might have to do something to intervene soon if she can’t fight it and get some rest.”

OoOoO

A couple of days later Fitz was running through some experiments in crystal growth trying to gain some insight into how the monolith was originally structured and the meaning of the five rectangular sections that had been cut from it. When or how those sections had been removed were a mystery. It had to have been done precisely so as not to disturb the basic crystalline structure’s functionality.

The crystal lattice was obviously polymorphic in its original configuration. Usually Earthly lattices were polymorphic in relation to temperature this lattice was gravitationally polymorphic in response to the moons around Maveth. What material in the crystalline structure had made the monolith’s valence resonate to Maveth’s gravity seemed to have vanished when Daisy had shattered it. The spectrometer showed only minerals found on Earth. If that material had migrated to the opposite end of the wormhole upon the destruction of the monolith then there was nothing they could do to repair the monolith here. He hated the idea of telling Simmons that there was nothing he could do to fix it. The only alternatives he could think of were to find out about the material that had been removed or research legends of a similar such monolith. Given the reluctance of Elliot Randolf, their Asgardian expatriate, to have any thing to do with something that could remove him from Earth he foresaw no help coming from that direction. He did not look forward to the expression of disappointment on Jemma’s face when he told her they probably faced years of research. Especially now when she was looking so worn from lack of food and rest.

To his credit, when Simmons came by the lab a short time later, Fitz did not try to talk around the problems he was having in understanding the monolith. Jemma with her background in bio-chem understood most of his explanation of a possible fifteenth Brava Lattice, allotropes, and perovskite structures in regards to the possibly alien origin of the monolith. The problem was the longer he went on the worse his stutter became.

“So what you’re saying,” Jemma interrupted, “is that the known techniques for growing crystalline structures are useless to us? Especially if there is an alien allotrope component. So we probably can’t duplicate the monolith or put it back together?” 

“B-b-basically, y-yes, you … uh, uhnnn…, get it.” Fitz stammered. His expression crumbled in his misery over his failure to help. He was staring down at the floor unable to meet her eyes. For her part Jemma looked stricken, not only for his failure with the monolith, but also for his inability to communicate effectively as he used to do. She started to reach out to hug Leo, changed her mind, and allowed her hands to drop to her sides. Simmons stared into space feeling that Will had just been handed a death sentence. Rather than break down in front of Fitz she slowly turned and walked out of the lab.

Hearing the door slide shut Fitz felt the need to be anywhere but here. He didn’t need to be near Simmons to feel her disappointment with him. At present he couldn’t face the lab where there were so many memories of working happily beside her.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets Fitz stalked out of the lab and into the labyrinth that was the Playground. He paid no attention to where he was walking intending primarily of going to the library. Perhaps something in his books would suggest a new line of inquiry since the idea of re-growing the monolith seemed to have reached a dead end.

Without realizing he had made a wrong turn Fitz found he had inadvertently wandered down near the loading docks. While the Playground was a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base they still needed supplies. The deliveries were made to a cover organization and the trucks unloaded by low level drones that may or may not have known whom they really worked for.

Two workers were unloading palletized supplies from a large truck and stacking the shipment off to the side before moving it to wherever it was to be warehoused. One was grousing to the other “If this was Star Trek we could just beam this stuff up to the warehouse, instead of bustin’ our backs hauling it up there.”

“Yeah, just convert it all to energy and reassemble it up there…” his partner agreed.

Not wanting to intrude or let the workers know that they had been overheard Leo quietly withdrew, shaking his head at the terrible oversimplification. Einstein had already determined how much power would be released converting that much matter into energy. E equals MC squared, everyone knew that, at least. The area for more than a mile in every direction would be devastated by an effect similar to a very large hydrogen bomb. No shielding he could conceive of could contain that much energy. No, the best bet was to create a Quantum Field between the transmission and reception points and use something like Dirac Torsion to transfer the matter between the two energy states. Assuming you had the scanning technology to accurately record the subatomic particle positions and recreate those positions at the reception point, praying that there wasn’t the minutest degradation in signal strength or the result in the reassembly could be catastrophic to the matter being transported. No, matter transporters were a long time in the future. Leo stopped short at the thought, except they weren’t. The Lady Sif had used one to travel to Earth to capture Lorelei. The Bifrost was a matter transporter among other things. He had access to Dr. Foster’s reports on it. He knew that while the Vikings had no name for their religion their religious legends told of dealings with Asgard. Perhaps hidden in the Eddas was a method for contacting the Asgardians. With a new spring in his step Fitz headed for the library.

Fitz found the Eddas tough going, he was an engineer not a linguist. The intricacies of the runic alphabets quickly had him lost. Still the Eddas themselves and much of the information about them was available on the internet. Plus many of those contributors were linguists. He resisted the inclination to get a couple of mid-level coders to perhaps come up with some search algorithms to help him sort through the data, if he did some of his bosses might figure out what he was up to. He didn’t want anyone looking over his shoulder on this one.

OoOoO

Three days later Jemma encountered Bobbi in the lab. Bobbi wouldn’t say anything but she thought Simmons was looking worse than ever. Word leaked out about the monolith when Jemma broke down after Fitz told her he had reached a dead end. It seemed she had cried nonstop for a couple of hours.

“Have you seen Fitz?” Simmons was asking. “Its been a couple of days and I need him to quit hiding from everyone. He’s taking this monolith thing way too personally.” Bobbi wisely did not say anything about the apparent hypocrisy in Jemma’s statement. 

Bobbi put her arm around Jemma’s shoulders gently guiding her out of the lab. “I’ll ask Hunter and Mack to track him down, but meantime lets get some soup into you. It might make you feel better.”

By the time Bobbi and Daisy had gotten Jemma to drink some hot soup Lance was reporting that they couldn’t find Fitz but that he was on the base somewhere as he had not checked out. That news had Jemma feeling better. She now figured he had been working and had let the time get away from him.

OoOoO

Fitz sat back interlocking his aching fingers behind his aching head. He’d been sorting data for a while; pausing only for short naps on a convenient couch or grabbing a quick sandwich at odd hours. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at this, probably about seventy five to eighty hours now. It was only in the last couple of hours he’d found the Rigsthula, a fragment of one of the Poetic Eddas. A prose addendum to the beginning of the fragment identified Rigr as Heimdall, the Asgardian that was the watchman of Asgard and the one who controlled the Bifrost if Dr. Foster’s report was correct. It was a rather lurid tale of how Rigr had fathered the three classes of human beings, thralls or slaves, churls or freeholders, and jarls or the nobility. The tale ended abruptly with one of Rigr’s sons talking to a raven. All through the Eddas, Fitz noted, ravens were messengers. It was perhaps a foolish idea, but at this point Fitz was desperate to help Jemma rescue Will.

There was one other thing the Eddas made clear, knowledge required sacrifice. Odin had pierced himself with a spear before hanging himself on Yggdrasil for nine days; for this act of self sacrifice he was granted knowledge of runes. That part Fitz would not be looking forward to.

By four o’clock he had gathered all the materials he needed and checked out of the base. He walked for about forty five minutes into the rather rugged terrain that surrounded the Playground. He found a spot on a hilltop and set to work. First he laid out the plaque of ash wood he had secured Then he laid out the hammer and chisels he had picked up from maintenance. He removed his cardigan, shirt, tee shirt, and for some reason his shoes and socks. From memory he chiseled the runes for “Rigr”, “raven”, “Huginn”, “Munnin”, “thrall”, “churl”, and “jarl”. The wood and tools were not kind to his hands and by the time he had finished his hands were rather beaten up. It was nearly dark by the time he had finished. Lastly he took a scalpel he had picked up in the lab and after a few moments hesitation he cut into his forearms. The cuts were long but not deep, he wanted blood after all, not severe injury. He dripped his blood onto the wood smearing it into the surface. Once finished he sat back to wait falling into the old jealousy - anger - despair - cycle as the night grew colder around him. Although now there was a fleeting feeling of hope too. All through the hours of darkness he sat waiting for he knew not what. He shivered, his teeth chattered, his knees ached but he would not give up. The stars wheeled overhead and gradually the sky in the east became brighter. At last as the first rays of the Sun peaked over the hilltops Fitz gave up for the day, he‘d return tonight. He pulled on his damp socks, tee shirt, shoes, wrapped his forearms in the bandages he had brought, pulled on his damp shirt and cardigan. Happy not for the first time that wool would keep you warm even when it was wet. He staggered back toward the base, hobbling like a old man, he certainly felt old in his soul.

He checked in, ignoring the questioning look on the face of the security officer. Returned the tools to maintenance, disposed of the scalpel in a nearby Sharps container and headed for the lab. Coffee seemed an excellent first order of business. The coffee revived him somewhat after his all-nighter. Ensconced at his work station he woke his computer up, noting in annoyance that his network connection seemed to have been interrupted.

Fitz annoyance vanished when the monitor came to life. Staring at him was a pair of intense, golden-irised eyes framed by an impressive golden helmet. The voice that came from his computer speakers was deep and clear causing the hair on his arms and neck to stand up. “I have not seen the ancient signal in nearly a millennia, indeed it was thought forgotten by your folk as we fell into your myths and legends. It has been deemed better forgotten, but I am honor bound to answer the summons, Leopold Fitz, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., what do you wish of Asgard?”

Leo stared at the monitor for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. “I need your help, Heimdall, there is a warrior of my people marooned on a planet far from here, I can show you the view of the stars from that place. When we find the planet I would request the use of the Bifrost for about fifteen minutes of mean Solar time in order to bring him home.”

“What is your interest in this matter?” Heimdall queried.

Fitz knew from Lady Sif how much the Asgardians prized honesty and forthright speech. “The woman that I love was trapped on that planet with him. He saved her life and I am in his debt. Now she loves this man and I would see her happy. He was sent there by faithless and cruel people who do not deserve his loyalty, yet he has endured exile against great odds, it is my duty to try to rescue him.”

“I deem your cause just, Leopold Fitz, I will aid you but there is a cost to use the Bifrost, child of Midguard.”

After study of the Eddas it seemed natural for Fitz to reply, “I will pay what I must, no matter the coin you require, noble Heimdall.”

“In that case, Leopold Fitz, this is what you must do…”


	3. Chapter Three: Rescue

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode.

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Rescue

Fitz was exiting the lab as Simmons was approaching. She saw him plodding down the hallway toward his quarters. It wasn’t like him she thought, generally he took pride in his appearance now it looked as if he had slept in his clothes. Still she couldn’t bring herself to call him on it now. He was already feeling badly enough that the monolith could not be repaired. Jemma could not see the look of triumph in his eyes.

Simmons had begun her tasks in the lab when Coulson dropped by, “You know were Fitz is this morning?” he began.

“No, Director. He was here early but it looked like he’s been working on something and spent the night on it. You might see if he is sleeping in his quarters.”

“Jemma, forgive me for this, but you look terrible this morning. I’m ordering you to take the day off. Try to get some rest, I know it’s hard but you are not going to be any use to S.H.I.E.L.D. or Will if you ruin your health. I am going to want you and Fitz to look over some research and development projects and I need you both to be clear headed for it. Now go and don’t come back to the lab until tomorrow.”

Reluctantly Jemma left the lab with Coulson. They parted ways as she headed for her rooms and he continued on determined to find out what was going on with his science team.

OoOoO

Just before mid-day Coulson gathered with May, Daisy, Lincoln, Mack, Bobbi, and Lance to discuss the state of his Sci-Ops team.

Daisy and Linclon were leading off discussing Simmons. “Emotionally she is in turmoil, and it is in addition to what she experienced on Maveth. I believe the PTSD is pushing her way beyond what might be expected from having two friends who might become more. She owes both of them her very life and she doesn’t want to hurt either of them.”

Lincoln weighed in, “She’s suffering from sleep deprivation on top of everything else. I’ve noticed she doesn’t seem to be able to get more than about five hours at a time. Jemma is so nearly exhausted now that after an hour or two she nods off but within five hours the nightmares she’s having have her back up and trying to so something for Will. This setback with the monolith has made her emotionally very fragile. If something doesn’t change soon,” he emphasized, “she may suffer some kind of psychotic break.”

“Any ideas of what that might entail?” asked Coulson, concern evident in his voice.

“That would be up to her doctors, but some kind of sedation at the least.” Lincoln replied. “She needs time and rest, but something is keeping her from getting it.”

Coulson glanced at May, evidently this was something that had been discussed between them and this was confirmation of those ideas.

“All right, Mack, what about Fitz?”

“Turbo’s been keeping to himself lately so I haven’t talked to him in the last five days or so. I do know that he’s currently sleeping because he was off the base last night, but he was close as he didn’t check out a vehicle. If it was anyone else and there was a bar nearby I’d suspect he was on a bender. As it is I checked the computers and one in the library has been given a real workout. The only ones who can process that much data that fast is either Fitz or Simmons. I know it wasn’t Simmons.”

“What was he working on?” asked May.

“Ancient literature, old Norse legends, and runes. My guess is he is looking for evidence of another monolith. The poor kid is desperate to help Jemma even though he is so jealous it is making him sick. He tries to hide it but if you know him well enough it’s easy to see.”

Coulson stood, ending the meeting. “I thank every one for your input, May and Mack, if you’d be so kind as to join me for lunch I’d like to discuss what we need to do, the rest of you thanks for helping your team members and being there for them, it has been hard on all of us.”

Unfortunately for them events were already accelerating out of their control.

OoOoO

It was approaching eleven o’clock in the evening when Fitz knocked on Jemma’s door. A couple of minutes later a bleary eyed Simmons was looking at him wearing a robe she had wrapped around her wasted frame. “If you want to rescue Will get dressed and come with me now. We have very little time.”

Nothing else he could have said would have given Simmons such a charge of energy. In about five minutes she was dressed in her BDU’s, lacing up her boots. Together they made their way to one of the motor pools where the black SUV Fitz had checked out was waiting.

In minutes they were out of the gate on the main road leading to the Playground. Fitz drove in silence for about fifteen minutes before turning onto a side road that ran up into the hills. As they drove Fitz took Jemma’s hand; clearly he wanted to say something but could not work up the nerve.

About twenty minutes into their trip Jemma began to notice the strange light playing in the clouds. A subtle aurora was forming high in the atmosphere. Just before they reached the hill top Fitz braked to a halt. “Let’s go.”

“Fitz?” Jemma said softly, What is…”

She was interrupted by a green-golden lance of fire that flashed down from the heavens. Fitz pushed her into it and they were gone.

OoOoO

Ever since the incident in New Mexico where S.H.I.E.L.D had “borrowed” Dr. Jane Foster’s work on Einstein-Rosen bridges there were sensors that looked for the energy signature of the Bifrost. They alerted the Playground of the incoming energy. Coulson headed for his office where he could monitor the situation as it developed, a visitor from Asgard was always a big deal.

As he pushed open the door he noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor, someone had slid it under his door. Unfolding the letter he read. 

Director Coulson,

I have secured the assistance of Asgard in rescuing Will from Maveth. We will need three quarantine pods standing by at the transmission point. If for some reason I do not return from this mission please forward whatever pay is owed me to my mother and consider this my resignation from S.H.I.E.L.D. effective immediately. Sorry this is so sudden.

Leopold Fitz, PhD etc.

A quick call to the gate let Coulson know that his Fitz and Jemma had left about ten minutes before. By the time he hung up May, Mack, Lance, and Daisy were hanging around the front of his office and the Watch Officer was handing him the position of the incoming transmission point. He figured there would be time to scalp Fitz later as he issued orders for the quarantine pods, HazMat teams, and security detail. Within minutes they were out of the door.

OoOoO

Whether the travel time was moments or an eternity Jemma could never decide and while it felt like being plunged into ice cold water she found it definitely exhilarating as she and Fitz stepped onto the reception platform of the Bifrost. They were in a large golden hemisphere She could feel the power thrumming beneath her feet. Instantly the whole structure began to move swinging onto a new vector. Jemma glanced around trying to memorize every detail. Heimdall stood on a raised dais operating some kind of control with his sword. Beyond the sphere there was a long causeway shimmering with a multitude of colors and in the distance a mighty collection of glittering spires and an enormous golden palace that dominated the cityscape.

Her eyes wide with wonder Jemma glanced at Fitz. He was bending forward supporting himself against his knees. He was breathing hard as if he had just run a race. Truth be told he looked a bit green as if travel on the Bifrost upset his stomach. She looked forward to teasing him later.

Heimdall looked at Fitz as the Bifrost stopped, “Ready,” was all he said. Instantly the thrumming changed into a sound like a vast turbine spinning up. The golden hemisphere lit up like the inside of a Tesla globe as ropes of plasma connected the dais with various points on the inside of the sphere.

Fitz grabbed Simmons’ elbow and gently turned her toward a long tube that seemed to stretch into infinity. “Go, Jemma, there isn’t much time. I don’t know exactly how far off my aim will be from his hideout. Get Will.” he gasped.

As she stepped forward the Bifrost snatched her and she was off again. She stepped out of the transmission beam into an all too familiar valley. She was about twenty feet from the hatch Will had constructed. “Bull’s-eye, Fitz,” she whispered.

Breaking into a run she began shouting at the top of her lungs, “Will! Will! Hurry I’ve come to rescue you!” In a heartbeat she was down the ladder frantically making for the sleeping quarters. Will was huddled under his blankets when she snatched them off him. His eyes were wide with fear as he tried to comprehend what the noisy intrusion in to his solitude was.

Jemma was desperately trying to lift him to his feet, “Come on, Will. I’m taking you home, but you have to hurry.”

“Jemma,” he stammered the barest hint of recognition stealing into his eyes. “Is that you?”

“Yes, Come on!” she forced him toward the ladder. He slowly climbed up into the dazzling light of the Bifrost. Part of Jemma’s mind registered that the ground was beginning to tremble. The Quantum vibration of Bifrost was slowly resonating with the plant. Depending on how long the beam interacted with the surface the harmonics could began to tear the planet apart.

Will stopped staring in open mouthed wonder at the Bifrost. “Home?” he asked. Frustration began building in Jemma’s heart. With all her slender strength she pushed Will forward desperate to overcome his resistance.

It only seemed like forever before they stepped into the beam and were lifted from Maveth.

Far to the south a consciousness stirred. As a being composed of energy it was aware of the Bifrost impinging on its planet. Like an incorporeal octopus it began churning toward the pole and the energy source it felt. The force of its passage raised a gale about it as it roiled on the wings of the storm. Eagerly it sent its thoughts forward questing for its human thrall. Over time it had fed on his mind until there wasn’t much consciousness left. It had left him to seek prey in the south. The rodent like creatures there had little mental energy it could use but it needed to save some of Will Daniel’s mind if it was to use him to journey from this forsaken prison. The suddenness of this rescue had taken it by surprise. It had planned on having more time if its prey had come through the portal as usual. Now it realized Daniels was gone when the strange energy lifted into space.  
The creature howled its frustration at the stars. 

OoOoO

The scene had changed for Jemma’s second arrival on Asgard. Heimdall had moved and Lady Sif was standing by the reception area wearing her full armor. A squad of warriors was ready in the background. Will had collapsed to the ground covering his ears and was howling with fear. Simmons could sympathize as she had experienced sensory distortion when she returned from Maveth the first time.

Sif greeted Jemma, “Hail, Jemma Simmons, welcome to Asgard. I see you have completed your mission to rescue your fellow warrior.” Jemma nodded in reply, once again trying to memorize the cityscape beyond the Bifrost as the bridge began moving once more.

The Lady Warrior pressed an oval amulet into Jemma’s hand. “For later,” she explained. As she looked into the Asgardian’s dark eyes Jemma noticed an expression of deep sadness there, as if they shared some grief. The turbine sound began building in the background.

Sif reached down and without effort lifted Will to his feet, gently but irresistibly she turned Simmons toward the tube. “Hurry, there is little time. Focus your thoughts on home and Farewell, Jemma Simmons.” A push and they were on their way home.

OoOoO

It was with a profound sense of relief that Jemma and Will stepped off that bridge to the sky. The brilliant lance of fire from Asgard flickered once and then vanished. Some lightning flashed within the clouds before those clouds and the aurora above them slowly dissipated.

The dark night was suddenly lit by the beams of vehicle headlights and a few search lights all centered where she and Will were standing. Swiftly efficient teams of agents in HazMat gear separated Jemma from Will, bundling them into quarantine units for transport back to the base. Simmons was thankful Will didn’t try to fight the team. Beyond the lights Simmons could see Coulson, May, and Bobbi watching the operation. Just before the truck containing her unit left the scene she noticed that the security squad appeared to be starting a grid search

She began to strip off her ‘contaminated’ clothing, sealing it in heavy plastic bags for decontamination. After which she put on one of the light jumpsuits she would be wearing for the next few days. Some heavy socks and plastic slippers completed her attire. As the truck bounced over the roads leading back to the Playground Jemma felt some strange knot dissolving in her mind, Will was safe and everyone was home. By the time the truck stopped Jemma was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Where's Fitz

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode.

OoOoO

Chapter Four: Where’s Fitz?

The hours following the rescue of Will Daniels from Maveth were busy ones for everyone. Many of the things that were happening had been worked out beforehand. Will was sedated, the lights in his quarantine pod were dimmed and all of the equipment was silenced. Jemma barely stirred as the monitoring leads were attached to her body. She’d been through it all before, she’d even written most of the protocols. Now Daisy and Bobbi were watching her sleep. The five hour limit came and went without her even flinching; everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Things began to settle down a bit and Coulson met with Mack and Hunter. “We searched for three miles out from the center of the transmission point. There was no sign of Fitz except the vehicle he checked out.” Lance reported. He’d been in charge of the grid search.

“Any ideas about that artifact Simmons brought back?”

“No nothing yet,” answered Mack. “Outside of the fact it seems to be pure gold set with some kind of crystal. The materials alone would be worth quite a bit.”

“It doesn’t do anything?”

“Not that we have found so far.”

With nothing to do immediately Coulson set out for his own quarters. As he approached his door he heard the soft whirring of propellers. Turning he found he was being followed by one of Fitz’s D.W.A.R.F.s carrying a manila envelope. He took the envelope and the drone reversed its course and flew back towards the lab.

The first note he had received from Fitz was written by hand. This one was from a bit earlier, he surmised, and was typed.

I am going to take Jemma and try to rescue Will from Maveth. If you have received this I did not return from the mission.

There is a bio-energy cost to operate the Bifrost. Over the vast distances the bridge operates the final transmission point is determined by the ones using the bridge. The Asgardians have no trouble providing this energy, for them the cost is negligible, not so for us. Jemma, I’m afraid, is too weak to help with this and Will is in even worse shape after all the time he has spent there. I believe I can do this, if not then Jemma will have to get Will and herself home.

I would be remiss in my duty if I did not remind you that this monster Will spoke of can get into your mind. It is possible that Will is the monster or it will be using him to try to escape the planet. As a favor to me a squad of Asgardian warriors is standing by under Lady Sif’s command. If this thing tries to fight you they will come to your aid.

If Will is the monster or is possessed by it you will have no choice but to destroy him if you can. Please take care of Jemma. She will need all of you in the days to come regardless of my fate.

Thank you and all the team for all you have done for me (and Jemma) over the years. It has been great to find a place where I could truly belong.

Fitz.

OoOoO

Twenty hours later Coulson stopped by the quarantine pod to find Daisy, Lincoln, and May watching over Jemma.

“How is she?”

“Normal sleep patterns until a few minutes ago, I think she’s waking up.” replied Lincoln. Indeed, when they looked Simmon’s dark brown eyes were watching them through the window.

Waking up took a bit of time as she found her bearings. She showered, ate, and slept again. Over the thirty days of her quarantine her normal sleep cycle reasserted itself and she began to regain a little bit of her weight back. She spent many of her days typing reports about where she had gone and what she had seen. There was much she could not answer, often in those situations she deferred to Fitz, he was the engineer after all.

After about fifteen days she began to become worried, the stock answer to her question, “How is Fitz?” was “He’s expressed his concern about you, what should we tell him?”, but the remark always came with a noticeable stiffening of shoulders and an odd look. The only thing that kept her mind off of Fitz was her oversight of Will’s course of treatment. As the days passed there were more and more anomalies cropping up in his behavior. Along with some major deficits in his memory and personality. This provided little trouble to his minders; mainly what he did was sleep. He would wake, eat, and then go back to sleep. Her experiences in recovering from her time on Maveth were invaluable in helping him readapt to life on Earth.

At last the thirty days were done and the technicians cracked the seals on the pod. Jemma emerged to the anxious faces of her teammates. Coulson was flanked by May and Mack. Bobbi and Lance were back and to the left. Lincoln and Daisy, hand in hand, were to the right. Slowly she catalogued each face from left to right and back again.

Simmons began to tremble slightly as she whispered, “Where’s Fitz?”

Coulson answered quietly, “We were hoping you might help us figure that out. He hasn’t come back from Asgard.”

Her tears overflowed as friendly hands reached out to steady her. In all that crowd, however, the one she most longed to hold her was not there.

OoOoO

A short time later the team had gathered in one of the secure conference rooms. Jemma was hoping against hope that Fitz was possibly sick and the Asgardians were healing him. She gathered her thoughts as she prepared for the debriefing.

“Fitz collected me and we drove to where you found our vehicle. He never said anything on the way there. I noticed the atmospheric disturbance, of course, but it was quite frightening when that beam flashed down from the sky. My initial impression was that it was very cold, the sensation of flying at very high velocities. I’ve already told you in my written reports about when we arrived on the platform in Asgard. That was when Fitz spoke to me…” Jemma was losing her focus thinking about each detail of Fitz’s demeanor.

Coulson’s voice was firm but not unkind, “Agent Simmons, I need you to report.”

Jemma’s voice firmed up a bit at the reprimand. “Agent Fitz appeared rather winded, it was like he had been running. It took two or three minutes while Bifrost changed vectors. He touched my elbow and told me to hurry, that there wasn’t much time. He didn’t look sad, hurt, or angry like he had been up until that point. He appeared focused, as if he was concentrating on something very important. Heimdall said, ’Ready,’ and Fitz gave me a gentle push and suddenly it felt like I was falling. There is no sensation of slowing before your landing, just a cessation of motion. I stepped forward out of the beam and I was on Maveth just outside Will’s hideaway. The beam didn’t disappear like you reported in New Mexico, I tried to hurry like Fitz said. Will was sleeping, he recognized me but just barely, it was as if he knew my face but the experience we shared was gone. He was frustratingly slow to respond or move because he was afraid of the beam. I don’t know how I got him into it, I suppose he just trusted me not to hurt him, but I couldn’t reason with him, he just couldn’t understand. I’d guess it took seven or eight minutes to get off Maveth

When we re-appeared on the platform the scene had changed. Lady Sif and some warriors were there. Heimdall had moved closer. I didn’t see Fitz, though I really didn’t think to look for him, I thought he might have returned home since he looked slightly sick. I would guess the vector back to Earth was automatic and Heimdall wasn’t pointing the bridge himself. I wasn’t looking close in. I was trying to memorize the cityscape, it is beautiful and very impressive. Sif gave me an amulet and told me to hurry, that we were running out of time. I was to focus my thoughts on home and she pushed us onto the bridge. The next thing I knew was that Will and I were staring into your headlights. You know the rest.”

“Agent Fitz, did not explain the operating principals of the Bifrost to you?” asked May.

“No, all he said was I needed to hurry, he didn’t say why.”

“You haven’t looked at the amulet Lady Sif gave you?” asked Mack.

“No, it was quarantined separately, I haven’t examined it yet.”

Mack pushed the golden oval toward Jemma. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. One side was flat. The other was curved and inset with an clear, round crystal. “Lady Sif said this was ‘for later’ but I don’t know what she meant.”

At the words ‘For later’ the amulet began emitting a soft hum. It was later determined that it was activated by Jemma’s voice.

Puzzled, Simmons placed the amulet on the table top. Moments later a holographic image of Fitz’s head and shoulders appeared above the device. It was so realistic that she involuntarily reached out to touch his cheek, her hand predictably passed through the image.

The hologram began speaking, “Jemma, if you are seeing this it means that I won’t be coming back from our mission. I’m sorry, I guess it means I miscalculated somewhere. The Bifrost uses the bio-energy of the ones using the bridge to guide the power beam. I think it is a very elegant solution to an enormous problem in orbital mechanics.” Fitz’s eyes lit up as he thought about it, then as if he was remembering what he was doing he refocused. “As I informed Director Coulson the energy cost for them is negligible for us, not so negligible. I’m afraid you are too weak from your ordeal on Maveth to be of much help but if I can’t fulfill the energy requirement you will have had to make up the deficit.”

The recording paused for a few moments while Fitz composed what he wanted to say. “Jemma I want you to be happy. If you’ve made it back with Will I’m satisfied. I’ve heard the others talking behind my back. They think I’m so noble…selfless is the term I’ve heard most.” The hologram showed Fitz was having trouble breathing, as his stress built his Scots brogue began creeping in. “But I’m not,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “you know that in your heart of hearts too, Jemma. I’m too jealous to want to see you be happy with someone else. So even if I had made it back, I would be saying good bye anyway. Be happy Jemma, you know I love you. Take care of Will, I know he’s a good man. Farewell.” The image faded away leaving Simmons looking shocked, just before she covered her face with her hands and began to scream.

Daisy was the first to reach her side. Medical personnel were summoned and a fast acting sedative brought quiet to the conference room.

OoOoO

It was several hours before the sedative wore off. Bobbi was the one watching when Jemma woke up. Shattered was the best adjective Bobbi could come up with watching Simmons struggle with the concept that Fitz was gone. Sitting dejectedly on her bunk she was currently beyond tears.

“This isn’t like it was on that planet, is it?”

Simmons shook her head no, raising her eyes in a unasked question.

“Daisy told me a little bit about it, you felt pretty hopeless then too, didn’t you?”

“For a while,” Jemma whispered hoarsely, “Will pulled me back, I thought I would be there for the rest of my life. Still, I knew that even though I couldn’t be with him, I knew that somewhere in the universe that Fitz was alright and at the least had a chance to be happy. Now…he‘s gone. There just doesn‘t seem to be any point to anything.,” Jemma fell silent, it hurt too much to continue.

The situation turned into a very long night for everyone.


	5. Chapter Five: Aftermath

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode.

Chapter Five: Aftermath

OoOoO

At this stage of Jemma Simmons’ grief life was a series of baby steps. Learning to breathe again. Learning to eat, sometimes, even when she didn’t want to. Showering, dressing, and thinking about going back to work. Wondering how to re-arrange things so they didn’t remind her of Fitz. It seemed that Leo was the stuff of her nightmares, she had begun talking in her sleep, often crying out “No! not Fitz, why!? You said we‘d fix it together, please Fitz you can‘t be gone,” How long time passed this way she could not be sure. It felt like months but the calendar said it had been a couple of weeks.

She abandoned managing Will’s case except on a consulting basis, seeing him the few times she had to personally interact with him to get him to do something new that he was otherwise reluctant to do. For some reason he responded to her even though he did not seem to be able to learn the names of the other doctors in charge of his care. The EEG indicated that large areas of the cerebrum, primarily the Frontal and Temporal lobes had been damaged. It seemed that the synapses no longer functioned almost as if they had been ’burned out’ by a stronger electrical current than the one the brain itself produced, but not so powerful that it resembled the damage that could be caused by high voltage electrocution.

OoOoO

Three weeks had passed since the debriefing when Jemma was approached by Coulson.

“Agent Simmons, I have a task that you would be uniquely suited for if you will undertake it.” Coulson’s voice was kind but also gravely serious. “You have the right to refuse if it is truly something that you do not wish to do. You understand?”

“Yes, Director.”

“If you would I need for you to go through Agent Fitz’s possessions. He has been formally listed as Missing in Action. His effects need to be returned to his mother, but if there was some keepsake you might want or that if there was something he might have wanted given to a friend, well, you might have the best chance of knowing. If it is too hard I will get someone to assist you.”

“No, Director Coulson, if you could get Daisy to help me, the things for Fitz’s mother will be boxed by the end of the day. I will see what else is there.”

Jemma and Daisy began the task at hand, most of Fitz clothes would be discarded except for a few cardigans that Simmons knew had come from his mother. His letters were gathered and bound for the censors to go over, not that there was anything that had been classified expected to be there. Fitz was always careful of security. Most of his photographs could be sent to his mother although a few were copied for the team members. A set of watch maker’s tools were set aside as a gift to Coulson. The tools could be of use maintaining the gadgets he kept. Daisy left, taking the box to Coulson’s office for shipping. Jemma was taking one last look around when she decided to examine Fitz’s night stand. It was there she found his battered notebook. Ever since his Academy days Fitz had been in the habit of jotting notes to himself as reminders of ideas and various projects he wanted to work on; as well as events that he need help in remembering, like Jemma’s birthday.

She thought she’d keep the notebook/journal for herself as the keepsake Coulson mentioned. Though she was surprised Security had not taken it as a part of their early investigation as to why Fitz disappeared. Still, it looked old and battered perhaps that is why it had been overlooked, or perhaps, examined, found wanting, and been returned.

OoOoO 

Time continued to crawl past. While Daisy was Jemma’s closest confidant, Bobbi Morse was more often involved with Jemma in the lab. Just as she had helped Fitz when Simmons was gone, now she was trying to keep Sci-Ops up to speed as Jemma was the one in need of help.

Today, she found Simmons staring at the amulet, her small fist clenched in anger as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. Bobbi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Who or what has you so angry?”

“Asgard in general, Bifrost in particular,” Jemma growled as her tears finally spilled over. “Why didn’t they stop that damned machine from draining all of Fitz’s life from him, like some bloody great vampire.”

“I wish I had an answer for you, Jemma. I never really talked to them, when I met Sif she was having problems with her memory until we found the Kree, and I don‘t think Elliot really counts.” Simmons nodded her silent agreement. Morse sighed before continuing, “I’m not sure though, but it seems to me the Bifrost took Fitz’s love for you and turned it into enough power to help you rescue Will. We couldn’t have done it ourselves, doesn’t that mean something, Jemma?”

Simmons began to cry all the harder as she sat with her back against a cabinet. Morse could hardly understand her saying, “He said we’d fix things together, then he wouldn’t let me help…if he lied about that, how can I believe him when he said he loves me?”

Bobbi sank to the floor preparing for a long conversation, there was one bright spot; if Jemma was moving on to anger she was making a little progress with her grief.

OoOoO

Coulson himself along with Mack and Hunter left to deliver Fitz’s things to his mother. Nothing like this could be left to a letter. Jemma seriously wished she felt strong enough to meet with Leo’s mother, but at the last minute she was too afraid to try. She admired Coulson’s thoughtfulness and dedication to his team. She felt like what happened to Fitz was her fault; since she could hardly face that fact her self she knew she could not face his mother.

The team was gone for a couple of days, transatlantic flight took some time even in a Quinjet. Coulson called for Simmons soon after their return from Scotland. Seated comfortably in his office he wanted a chance to see how Jemma was getting on. After some gentle probing about how she was doing, Coulson came to the point. “Agent Simmons,” he began, “Fitz’s mother is very concerned about you.”

She nodded but really didn’t know what to say about that. Jemma had met Fitz’s mother a couple of times and while she found the older woman quite genial they had not spent very much time in conversation.

“Evidently,” Coulson continued, “she has read between the lines of his letters and knows that Agent Fitz was fond of you. She is quite concerned how you are taking his disappearance. When you are able, I do wish you might correspond with her. It might ease the bitterness of her loss.”

While Jemma understood the reasons why, talking to Fitz’s mother was shaping up to be another burden she really did not want to face. Talking to her own parents was tough enough.

OoOoO 

While Simmons intended to go through the whole journal she first targeted the section concerning the time Fitz had begun working on the monolith. It was the time she had been paying the least attention to her friend. Perhaps there might be some clue as to how he managed to contact Asgard. It was on the last page of the journal she found a clue. The single word “Rigsthula” followed by several words spelled out in runes. It did not take her long to discover the old story fragment at end of the Poetic Eddas.

The question was what it meant and how long it might take to decipher what Fitz had found. Among the runic words there were two that were vaguely familiar, “Huginn” and “Munnin”. Cross referencing with linguistics indicated that the first was translated “thought” and the second as “memory” or “mind”. It took a little digging before she found out that those names were applied to Odin’s ravens. It was said that they flew over the Earth and reported what was happening to Odin each evening.

It was a simple matter to check the logs to find out that Fitz had left the base for several hours the night before they had left for Asgard. He had done something but what? Jemma kept her discoveries to herself for the time being.

The situation was quiet and by the time Saturday rolled around Simmons had thought about what she wanted to do. Citing the need to get out and away from everything she checked out in the early afternoon for a walk. For her target she picked the tallest hilltop closest to the base. She wasn’t disappointed when her first choice turned out to be wrong. She just kept going and on the third hilltop she found what she had been seeking.

Well, she found the place, anyway. What it meant she was at a loss to interpret. A large square of light colored wood was set in the center of the hilltop. Fitz had carved the runes she had found in his notebook onto the flat surface. The wood was discolored by some reddish brown stain that she thought she recognized as blood. Without testing it she could not be certain, but it looked like Fitz had smeared the wood with his own blood, like some kind of ancient offering.

Now, perhaps, she had some more pieces of the puzzle. Desperately needing to think about what she had found she left the plaque, looking for all the world like some kind of ancient runestone, where she found it.

For the first time in what felt like weeks Jemma was hungry when she arrived back at the Playground. Her legs ached a bit after all the exercise but it was a pleasant sort of pain compared to the hole in her heart and life. After a simple meal she stretched out on her bunk and let her mind drift. Ravens, the messengers of Odin, filled her thoughts. Half asleep she drifted as the images of the runes floated through her mind. Suddenly she jerked awake! Ravens were messengers, her thoughts and memories could be messages to Odin. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she noted that it was nearing midnight. She felt it was too late to start tonight but tomorrow she could be on that hilltop. She could follow Fitz.

OoOoO

It was never unusual to see Fitz or Simmons in the lab on a Sunday, which was where Phil Coulson found her at mid-morning. He quietly spent a few moments reading over her shoulder to see what she was working on. He wasn’t a real scientist but he had done enough budgets and read through enough summaries to recognize that Simmons was working on an Analysis of Variance for some experiment. The fact that she was wiping the occasional tear let him know that she and Fitz had worked on this together.

Startled she looked up at her boss.

“Sorry for the interruption,” he stated quietly. “I just wondered what you were working on.”

“I’ve been … well … kind of …”

Coulson nodded, “Distracted?”

“Yes, there is just so much, we’re … so far behind. And …”

“And we all miss him too, Jemma.” he filled in. “I know this won’t help, it never did for me at the times I was grieving, but it is true. The pain won’t last forever, there will always be memories that will bring tears, but others will make you laugh again, just like they used to. You will find a new normal and there will be hope for the future. After Audrey I never thought … but now, there might be something with Ros, at least it is a chance. That’s all we ever really have, a chance. I know it’s hard, but just take it one step at a time. I’ll check in on you later,” he added as he turned to go. 

Her hand on his wrist stopped him. “Thanks,” she whispered, “for all you’ve done. You’ve always been more understanding than you had to be.”

Coulson made it to the end of the hallway before the subtle alarm began in his subconscious.

OoOoO

His path crossed Bobbi and Hunter later in the afternoon as they were on their way to the gym. Knowing that she often helped in the lab, he asked if she knew what Simmons was working on. Without a word Bobbi went to a computer terminal and began typing. After a few minutes of reading the information on the screen she said, “It looks like she’s doing the final results for the experiments that have been finished. In a couple of cases she’s proposed some new directions for the research, looks like typical end of experiment reporting to me.”

The Director nodded his thanks as the alarm from his subconscious quieted a little, but it seemed there was some connection he wasn’t making.

OoOoO

Coulson and Daisy met regularly to discuss the team of Inhumans they were trying to put together, but this evening, in addition to her team, he asked her about Simmons.

Daisy frowned as she thought about how best to answer the Director’s question. “We had dinner together this evening. She seemed a little bit more focused than she has been lately. Her emotions have been all over the spectrum but tonight she just seemed sad. She ate a bit more for supper than she has been, though most of it still went into the waste bin, she spent a lot of time pushing her food around so I wouldn‘t notice how little she was eating.”

“Was she going to the lab tonight?”

“I don’t think so, Director. I think she said she’d finally finished all the backlogged experiments.”

For Coulson the alarm bells were ringing a bit louder now, there was something different in Simmon’s behavior but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. It seemed disturbing that Jemma was trying to convince Daisy that she was doing better than she actually was. Perhaps a more direct approach might help him decide what was different.

As he walked toward her quarters he tried to sort out what was alarming him. It was her activity in the lab that concerned him the most. She had been doing some work, some days more, some days less according to how she was coping with her loss, but this amount of work seemed to indicate a change in her behavior.

He knocked on her door, no answer. He knocked again, a bit louder this time in case she was asleep, again there was no answer. Using his identification card he swiped the lock, overrode the mechanism with his command code, and opened the door. Flipping on the light switch he noted the apartment was empty. On her table were a few labeled boxes, one for Daisy, Bobbi, and May. There were also some pictures, books, and envelopes all labeled for team members and a few civilians. The rest of her possessions were piled on the bed, she was making it easy for whomever went through her things.

Coulson’s instincts went into overdrive, all this screamed -suicide! Calling the Watch Officer he called for a silent alarm and ordered the Playground locked down.

He sprinted toward his office, as a result of the alarm security personnel would be moving in the direction of the Command Center and he needed get things moving as quickly as possible. A call to the gate let him know that no one had left the base since the current watch had started, but a check of the logs told him the Simmons had left the base just before the watch had changed, insuring that anyone looking for her would have to ask the right questions.

Daisy, Lincoln, Bobbi, Lance, Mack and May were waiting outside his door. They followed him into the Command Center as he began to issue orders.

“I want airborne SLIR, helicopter or Quinjet it doesn’t matter, to scan the area with in twenty klicks of the base. Relay the location of any heat signature to Command.”

He turned to the Watch Officer. “Break your troops into groups of four and began a grid search of the area. Maintain a couple of quick reaction groups to check out any hits from the SLIR.”

Addressing his team and soldiers, “Your target is Dr. Jemma Simmons. She has broken no laws and is in no trouble. As many of you know she is grieving and emotionally distraught. Her very recent behavior indicates that she may be self destructive at this time so we must be quick. Treat her gently and with all due respect. Agent May, I want you, Mack, and Daisy airborne with a quick reaction group and SLIR. Agent Hunter co-ordinate the ground search like you did with Fitz. Agent Morse you and Campbell stay on the base with the other quick reaction team. I want the security officer that checked out Simmons in my office and I want him yesterday. Go!”

When the guard reached his office, Coulson ordered the man to follow him. Once at the gate he asked, “Which way did Dr. Simmons go?” The man looked confused for a moment then began lining up hilltops within their field of vision.

At last he pointed to one of the hilltops. “That way, sir.”

Coulson began walking, “Lets go, sergeant. A life may depend on us.”

OoOoO

Jemma wasted no time in heading for the hilltop after she checked out of the base. She wasn’t sure how much time she’d have. Roughly an hour later she was kneeling beside the wooden plank. She cut her palm with a borrowed combat knife and smeared her blood onto the board. It took a moment to compose her thoughts, “Please Heimdall, I just want to be where Fitz is…”. Her tears welled up and dripped onto the board with her blood as the pain in her heart bent her to the ground. 

OoOoO

Coulson was about thirty minutes out from the gate when the sergeant asked “Director, what’s that?” He pointed into the sky above them. A soft glow was playing among the stars. Coulson’s blood ran cold as his mobile phone chirped at him. “Sir the sensors have reported that …”

“I know,” he interrupted. “I can see it from here.”

Ending the call he began to sprint toward the hilltop. In his desperation he outran the younger soldier. From a couple of points aircraft were headed in to the hilltop their lights flashing in the darkness. Coulson had just cleared the rise, about a hundred yard ahead of him he could see a figure kneeling on the hilltop when Bifrost lit the night with golden fire. Winded he could get no volume as he cried out , “Jemma, No!” The figure raised its arms in supplication and disappeared with the beam. Coulson sank to his knees before slowly sitting down on the grass. Moments later May’s Quinjet set down on the spot where Bifrost had touched down. At least, Coulson thought, they wouldn’t have to walk back to the Playground.  


OoOoO

The debriefing didn’t take long, sometime things just didn’t go your way. Dejected, the team gathered in Coulson’s office to grieve and draw a measure of comfort from one another. 

“I just don’t understand it, Mel, the Asgardians are supposed to be advanced, how could they not realize she was grieving? How could they help her throw her life away?”

May answered, “They are warriors, Phil, they don’t look at things the same way you do. I’ve talked to Lady Sif. They value personal honor, bravery, and sacrifice more highly than they value their lives as individuals. I imagine that is why they decided to help Fitz and by extension, Simmons.”

Coulson looked interested and confused at the same time. “Look,” May continued. “Lady Sif came to Midgard to capture Lorelei. For that she needed that device to silence the power of Lorelei’s voice. When it was broken that would have been a stain on her honor to return to Asgard to have it repaired. The device was in her charge and she at that point had failed her mission to protect it and us. Fitz saved her honor by repairing it, allowing her to complete her mission with her honor intact. According to legend Heimdall is her brother, he might have regarded this as a family obligation.”

“But Fitz isn’t a warrior, at least not by their standards.” Coulson protested.

“In the narrow sense of fighting battles, that is true. However, before he faces an enemy, a warrior faces himself. Every time we “suit up” we face a battle within. Our first battle is against fear. The second is against our desire to be safe, we put the mission and our teammates before our own safety and well being. Courage is moving forward knowing that there might be more important concerns in play than our lives, and we carry that mission toward success even though we might not make it out at the other end. The Asgardians honored Fitz for his participation in every warrior’s battle. Both for desiring to rescue a fellow warrior against impossible odds, and sacrificing himself to keep a weakened Simmons from harm, especially because he loved her. Whether you won or lost isn‘t the most important thing to them, it is that you dared to try.”

“And what of Jemma?” asked Daisy.

“The Asgardians believe in an afterlife just as many of us do. I’d imagine they regarded her desire to follow Fitz as some kind of quest. They would see her willing to fight difficult odds because of her love for Fitz. She would have to fight to be with him, and they would honor that sacrifice.”

The team finished their drinks and split up for the night. There would be new battles to fight in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six: 2,208 Hours Later

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode.

OoOoO

Chapter Six: 2,208 Hours Later

It had been a difficult three months since Simmons gave her life to the Bifrost. Rosalind Price was dead, killed by Grant Ward as part of a plot to hurt Coulson. As a result the government part of the ATCU collapsed, the part answering to Hydra and Gideon Malick was probably alive, well, and undercover. With Fitz and Simmons gone it seemed that Hydra would be back to square one on getting anything back from Maveth or so it was hoped.

For Coulson losing Fitz and Simmons was a bitter pill to swallow. It wasn’t every day that agents with genius level intelligence quotients dropped into your team. Without the Academy they were right next to irreplaceable. Still they had to try and Sci-Ops was limping along as best it could.

That is why when the alarm that indicated Bifrost was pointed toward Earth sounded, Philip Coulson was less than enthused. Even before the Dark Elves landed in Greenwich it appeared Asgardian problems were spilling over onto the Earth, he could easily long for the days when the Asgardians ignored Midgard. He would, however, make an exception for the “God of Cleaning Up After Yourselves” which ever Asgardian that was; but he held out little hope for such a visit.

Entering the Command Center he didn’t even have to ask. “They are coming here. Co-ordinates indicate the north parking lot next to the cargo docks.” Thus it was he had an honor guard assembled and most of the dock workers safely out of the way practicing a hazardous chemical spill within ten minutes of receiving the information.

He and May were in front of the troops. Most of the team was watching half interestedly from the cover of the loading dock. There was a flash of light and twenty Asgardian warriors, clad in shining ceremonial armor appeared directly in front of them. With no visible or audible signal they began to create two parallel lines. Coulson had been around the military enough to recognize an honor guard when he saw one, still, the traditional “Arch of Steel” done with twelve foot long spears with points that glittered like diamonds, each one at a precise forty five degree angle was breathtakingly impressive. He wondered how many centuries they had practiced that maneuver.

The Bifrost flashed again and three figures strode forward. The last couple of times he had seen Bifrost in action it had seemed like a simple transporter, now it was apparently being wielded like a weapon; lashing the Earth with all the precision of a whip. He choked slightly as he realized, Fitz had been “driving” some of the times. The way the beam had flickered could only have been Fitz giving up the last of his bio-energy to get Jemma and Will home. Now Heimdall was showing them how it was done. He shoved his emotion down and regarded the three approaching him.

Lady Sif was in the lead flanked by Volstagg and another. He supposed it was Fandral since Hogun was supposed to be dark and this Asgardian was blond and blue-eyed. Volstagg was unmistakable especially since Coulson had seen him fight the Destroyer in Puente Antiguo. Sif made the usual introductions and the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. thanked the warriors for their help in New Mexico. Coulson was silent as Sif and May briefly caught up. While the Asgardians weren’t expecting trouble Volstagg and Fandral were certainly ready for it. Their eyes never stopped scanning for potential threats coming from any direction.

Fandral especially noted the presence of the team members semi-hiding on the loading docks. Coulson noted him wink flirtatiously at Daisy and felt rather than saw Lincoln stiffen in response.

Fairly quickly Sif came round to the reason for the visit, everyone knew that they had not come all that way just to say “hello”.

“Phillip son of Coul, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., we have come to return to you what is yours.” The Bifrost flashed once more and four warriors appeared carrying two crystal cylinders between them, one warrior at each end of one of the tubes. They approached and stood the tubes on end. Floating inside them were the bodies of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. A noise drew Coulson’s attention and he noticed Linc, Bobbi, and Mack holding on to Daisy, keeping her from running to her friend.

Returning his gaze to the scientists he noted they appeared pale and weren’t breathing. They were also clad in form-fitting, black garments, that appeared almost like the wet suits divers wore. The sleeves were long and covered the backs and palms of their hands. A pair of gloves and what appeared to be a hood were attached at the waist. The material was black but there were hints of gold, silver, and copper threads arranged in concentric hexagonal patterns within the material. The color was broken only by golden, curved rectangles on the shoulders and a round golden ornament at the top of each jacket. “Interesting clothing,” Coulson remarked.

“Yes,” answered Sif. “A gift from the people of Asgard. These are designed to protect the wearer from many forms of radiation, harmful environments, and while it is not armor it will provide some protection from your weapons as well.” Seeing that Coulson and May were exchanging confused looks she continued. “While there are no absolute guarantees our procedure worked, the simulations indicate that we were successful in infusing the bio-energy to their bodies. We had them in stasis while the refusion was taking place. As that process was deemed brutal, it seemed the best way to protect their minds.”

Coulson’s mind was reeling. They weren’t dead? He involuntarily shuddered as he remembered some of what had happened to him during the T.A.H.I.T.I. procedure. “Thank you for being gentle,” his gratitude was heartfelt. Yet he could not help blurting the question that had troubled him for so long. “Why did you let the Bifrost do that to Fitz, surely there were some safety protocols to prevent what happened?”

Sif thought for a moment, “Yes, there are. Thrice the bridge tried to take energy from Jemma Simmons, but Leopold Fitz over rode it by the force of his own will. The third time to his own undoing. We use Bifrost to snatch the wounded from battle. The healthy provide for the wounded. At times in the past a healthy warrior has chosen death to save a group of his wounded fellows. Those that do so are remembered with great honor, such was Leopold Fitz.”

“Know this Philip, son of Coul, all of Asgard, from the least to the greatest has been touched by the story of the love of Leopold Fitz for Jemma Simmons. Odin Allfather, himself, gave the order to try to recover him from the Bifrost. I believe that the Artisans first attempts were half-hearted, not believing that it could be done. Still the will of the Allfather could not be gainsaid and they tried.”

“When Jemma Simmons gave herself to Bifrost, her intention to follow Leopold Fitz into Helheim, seemed to us as though one of the old stories had come to life before our very eyes. By observing her sacrifice our Artisans could better understand what happened to Leopold Fitz and we were able to discern their energy signatures within Bifrost. It would seem that your signatures are more cohesive than ours. We constructed a soul forge at the bridge site and managed to withdraw them from Bifrost, now we return them to you.”

“Odin Allfather commanded me to tell you that it has been foretold that one day the armies of Midgard will stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the armies of Asgard against our common foes. It would seem that day is not as far in the future as we once thought.”

Sif and her companions turned to leave. After a few steps Sif turned back, “There appeared to be some damage to Leopold Fitz’s brain, we repaired it as best we could. I hope it helps him, he is a wise and gentle soul. Our paths seem destined to cross, Philip … Coulson, so I will say farewell until we meet again.”

The Bifrost flashed again and they were gone.

OoOoO

It took twelve soldiers to carry the stasis tubes to the lab.

The entire team anxiously gathered round while the scientists tried to examine the materials and discern the operating mechanism. The material while it looked like gold was not and it resisted their attempts to examine the stasis circuitry. Rather than wait days for the investigation, Coulson pressed the raised area at the top of Jemma’s cylinder. A soft silvery light began to glow from the suit that she wore, the silver threads standing out against the black material. Gently her body sank to the side of the tube that rested on the examination table, gravity was in effect for her once more.

As the silver light dissipated the copper threads began to shine. Jemma began to breathe and shortly her color began to come back as oxygen began to flow through her bloodstream.

The glowing of the golden threads seemed to complete the process, Jemma seemed to relax as her shoulders conformed to the sides of the tube. The crystal began to dissolve, evaporating into the air. Coulson’s lips tightened in chagrin as he realized the metal was disappearing too, Asgard was quite skilled in concealing its technology.

After roughly ten minutes the cylinder was gone. Simmons began to wake up. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids and she began to whisper, “Heimdall, please, I just want to be where Fitz is…”.

Her eyes fluttered open, it took her a few moments to take in all the familiar faces. Comprehension dawned, tears welled up and spilled over, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to be with Fitz,” her voice was quiet with shame.

Coulson smiled gently, “You succeeded better than you know. A lot has happened and Fitz is right beside you.”

He and May moved out of the way so she could see the stasis tube behind them. Daisy and Lincoln helped her sit up. Jemma blushed as she looked down at the form fitting attire she was wearing. So form fitting that it was almost indecent.

Her eyes widened in amazement. Fitz was floating motionless within the tube, she took in his curly reddish hair, the familiar line of his jaw and chin, the relaxed and peaceful expression on his face. It took her a minute or two to realize that he wasn’t breathing. Startled she stumbled toward the tube, “Fitz! Director he’s …”

“In stasis, just like you were a few minutes ago. We wondered if you’d like the privilege of waking him up.” Simmons looked confused. “Just press here at top of the cylinder to activate the process. The stasis tube and your outfit are compliments of Asgard.”

The process for Fitz was the same as Simmons, ten minutes later Leo was stirring on the gurney the guards had placed his tube on. Coulson leaned close, he had wondered what was on Fitz’s mind in those last moments of consciousness. Jemma had taken his hand as soon as she could force hers through the evaporating cylinder wall. As the material became thinner it became quite elastic and she poked her hand through it, although it might have been the crystal reacting to her suit. 

“Be happy again, Jemma … Be happy again, Jemma … Be happy again, Jemma,” Fitz was chanting softly to himself. Slowly his eyes opened. There were three faces close to his, Coulson, May, and Jemma. Fitz’s hand tightened around Simmons’ as he smiled weakly, “We … did it? Is Will safe?

“Yes,” Jemma answered gently, “Will is safe, but we’ll talk about that later,” she added. Believing him to be recovering her brows knitted together as her ire began increasing. “For now, I’m going to give you such a bollicking! Fitz,” she screeched, her voice rising a full octave, “how could you do that to me? You promised we’d fix things together! Why wouldn’t you let me help with the Bifrost you great, stupid, stubborn …” her voice failed her as she was trapped between her proper British upbringing and her need to swear at him. With words failing her she threw her arms around him and sobbed almost hysterically into his shoulder. After long moments, “I love you, too, Leo. Please don’t leave me like that again. Please…” She helped him sit up and he slowly stretched making sure everything was working.

Coulson allowed the rest of the team to welcome Leo and Jemma back, giving everyone a few minutes of happiness. With a sigh the began the unpleasant task he had set himself.

“All right everyone there will be time for catching up later.” as the team left Coulson began giving orders. He wanted vitals on his wayward scientists, when the doctors left to get their equipment his voice took on a most serious tone. “When the docs are done, I want you in my office. Best stay in that fancy underwear, we are going to see if it works as advertised.”

OoOoO

Thirty minutes later Fitz and Simmons were standing at attention in front of Coulson’s desk. “We are holding a preliminary disciplinary hearing, Mr. Fitz. Melinda May is acting as recorder and witness for this proceeding. First, do you wish to resign from S.H.I.E.L.D.? I am holding a letter here stating your wish to do so. If you truly wish to resign I will have you escorted off the base and remind you your confidentiality agreements are still in effect, if you do not wish to resign, you will face discipline for your recent actions.”

Coulson was staring hard at Fitz, his expression one of extreme displeasure. May noticed Simmons extend her finger tips caressing Fitz’s fingers in a gesture of support. Despite the circumstances Jemma thought that Leo seemed to be distracted, switching his attention between several lines of thought.

“I don’t wish to resign, Director, but if you wish to dismiss me from the service, I have no choice but to accept that as my punishment. I realize now that I had no authority to run an operation and should have come to you. A opportunity presented itself and in my fatigue I seized it without thought for the consequences. I‘m sorry for the disruption I caused, but if Will is safely home, for Jemma‘s sake, it was worth it and I‘d do it again. Hopefully with a better conceived plan.”

The Director was startled by Fitz admission. “That is very magnanimous of you, I hope you can remember that if you are imprisoned for treason.” Both Fitz and Simmons looked shocked by his statement. “Running an op outside channels leaves you open to the worst possible interpretation of your actions. You conspired with an alien foreign power to invade the United States, disclosing the location of an highly classified and clandestine intelligence organization’s headquarters. Exposing that HQ to what is probably the single most destructive weapon in the universe, or the nine realms, or where ever it is we live. You did this in order to gain access to an alien machine which could have harmful effects on our planet. Proof of quid pro quo could subject you to that interpretation. Right now we have no oversight, one day that will change. When it does you can be held accountable, do you understand?”

“Yes, Director.”

“Did you, at any time, mention the fact you repaired that device for the Lady Sif and expect the Asgardians to help you because of that?”

Fitz looked surprised again, “No, Sir, It never crossed my mind, Heimdall didn’t bring it up either.”

Coulson looked down. “Then I will table the matter for now. It is a legitimate question for any future quid pro quo discussion. The question may also be revisited in the future.”

“How badly have we failed in teaching you teamwork, Agent Fitz? None of us can do it all, that is why we rely on one another. If you were so worried about the power requirements, you were worried you cannot deny that, why didn’t you enlist aid from someone else? There is no one here that would not have been proud to help you if you had just asked. I know Thor, stared down Loki, worked with Sif, been on the wrong end of some of their weapons, how could you not think I’d like a glimpse of the place?” Coulson slumped in defeat.

“Here is what is going to happen, Agent Fitz. Know this. Odin, ODIN!, gave the orders to dig your ghost out of his precious machine. At this point there is no telling what you have done to our relations with Asgard. Fortunately the Asgardians are happy to have learned something from you. Evidently our bio-energy isn’t so generic as they thought. You evidently gave Bifrost a case of indigestion and they had to do something about it.”

“So the next time you think about contacting them - DON’T. Odin stripped Thor of his power, took his hammer, and banished him here to teach him a little humility. Odin is not a being to get on the bad side of. You he‘d just crush like a bothersome bug. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

“Yes, Director.”

“The Asgardians gave you your life back and that fancy suit, you can expect nothing more from that quarter. If you are toting up favors, I don’t believe you are, but if you are tempted to, start by considering that you owe them more than you can EVER begin to repay. By the way, that was a gift to you and we will always consider it yours, but if we can figure out how to pry you out you and Jemma out of those suits I’d like a chance to see if we can incorporate some of its features into our own protective gear.”

“Of course, Director.”

Coulson‘s voice dropped as he began thinking out loud. “The Asgardians regard us as potential allies and hope one day that we will work beside them. Until that day, we as a race have a lot of growing to do. If they continually ride to our rescue then we will never be able to grow up enough. People like you and Simmons are our best hope that that time will come sooner rather than later.” He shrugged, “You have PhD’s in fields that I can’t even pronounce. Don’t waste that.”

Coulson sat back and ran his hand through his hair. “For all the time you were listed as MIA you will be placed in Leave Without Pay. The money won’t matter as you are restricted to base for sixty days. During that time you will work to help rebuild our Science Operations. In view of your recent behavior you will have to be reevaluated for your fitness to continue on the team. You will cooperate fully and the evaluators decision will be final. Take the rest of today and tomorrow off, be available for medical evaluation if they need you. Be in the lab at zero eight hundred the following day, there is a stack of research proposals that need to be prioritized. I expect it to be done as soon as possible. Now get out of my sight before I get angry again and say something I will regret. Agent Simmons has promised you a ‘bollicking‘, I will leave that in her capable hands, I expect there to be stitches at least. Dismissed, Agent Fitz!”

Fitz turned smartly and walked out of the office, almost involuntarily Simmons started to turn with him, realized she had not been dismissed, and once again faced front. Now it was her turn to face the Director’s ire.

Coulson stared at the center of his desk for many long moments and Jemma had to strain to hear him when he began speaking. “I’m very disappointed in your behavior, Agent Simmons. I know you were in more pain than you could imagine feeling and not die from it. While grieving we all feel that way from time to time. While you were gone Rosalind Price was murdered by Grant Ward, so don’t feel like I don’t have an idea of what you were feeling.” Jemma could not help gasping at the admission of what happened.

“You show a disturbing tendency toward self destruction in the face of adversity. You cannot deny that this is becoming a pattern. Jumping off the bus I could understand. Agent Fitz was trying to help you and Will, so his sacrifice meant something. You just gave up, again. All you can say is it turned out well in spite of your actions. You will receive the same fitness review as Agent Fitz. Serve the same restriction to base and pay restrictions for the time you were MIA.”

“If you, somehow, survive the fitness review I want you to know that we WILL NOT be having this conversation again. Dismissed Agent Simmons. Jemma was feeling about two inches tall when she left Coulson’s office.

After they left May looked at Phil, “You laid it on a bit thick, for a bit there I thought Simmons was going to cry.”

“They are supposed to be extremely intelligent, highly educated, agents of an agency tasked to protect normal people from extraordinary threats. This latest escapade has just been so … high school. Haring off to the other end of the universe with no plan or back up. That is something I’d expect a cadet to do, not a pair of agents with a couple of years of field experience. They’re in love, I get it, sometimes they are so darned cute I hope they get married and live happily ever after. I have this fantasy of introducing them as the Drs FitzSimmons at parties. I feel young again just watching them.” May started to interrupt, but he refused to yield the floor. “I feel like I’m a thousand years old, Melinda, I feel every second of that time.” He rested hid forehead against the desktop for a minute or two.

Looking at May, he continued, “They are at present irreplaceable, we’ve seen how it is around there without them. I need to know how far they can go. If I lose one, does that mean the other will fold up like a house of cards too? If that is true they can’t be risked in field ops. We’ll have to bury them in Antarctica or in some secret base and just have to endure the lead time for their aid. I don‘t want to do that, I like having them around, but if they have to go into the field there are no absolute guarantees they will come back. Then…even if you‘re … not in the field … ” Coulson wilted at his thoughts of dinner with Ros.

May pulled him to her, laying his head against her shoulder, “Then lay it down for an hour, you can’t carry it all. Not all of the time, you deserve some time to grieve too.” They cried together for so many reasons.


	7. Chapter Seven: FitzSimmons

Where Your Treasure Is

This fan fiction has been written for my own enjoyment and that of any who chooses to read this. There is no profit or intent to infringe any copyright.

This story takes place after the events of “One Head, Many Tales” episode of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Consider this AU after that episode. Warning mention of a sexual relationship between Will and Jemma. Nothing graphic.

OoOoO

Chapter Seven: FitzSimmons

When Simmons exited Coulson’s office she looked for Fitz. She found him hiding in a doorway a few offices down from the Director’s. He still had that distracted look as he took her hand.

“Tore off quite a strip?” he mentioned tentatively. Fitz seemed unsure if Simmons would want to talk to him.

“Well, we did put up a bit of a black.” she returned with classic British understatement.

They walked in silence toward the mess hall, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t really military but they did tend to use those terms for the various base facilities.

Just out side the dining area Jemma stopped. She was looking both embarrassed and uncomfortable. “Leo, do you know how we are supposed to get out of these suits? I’ve got to go to the loo.”

Fitz face went blank for a moment. “Place the palm of your hand on the sensor, when it clicks turn the bezel one hundred eighty degrees to the right. The suit will power down. Then the seams will allow you to pull them apart. To reseal the suit pinch the seam together and turn the bezel back to the left and the power field will reseal the seam.” His voice was oddly monotone without the excitement that usually accompanied his explanations..

Jemma powered down her suit. The seams became visible as grey lines. The sleeves were evidently detachable, as the grey lines showed. The leggings separated from the jacket and the boots. Once she was done the seams almost resealed themselves when she pulled them close.

She found Leo listening to the rest of the team talking. They were filling him in on what had happened while he was missing. She went to sit beside him as most of it was news to her too, she missed so much when she came back from Maveth with Will, first the quarantine then when she fell to pieces when she realized Fitz had sacrificed himself to get her home.

He couldn’t participate beyond listening, yet Jemma detected a growing disquiet on his part. He appeared to be having trouble reconciling all the information coming his way. On top of that he seemed really uncomfortable around her, his attitude hurt her feelings. She was willing to pursue him to Asgard because she missed him so badly, now he was being distant. Finally he stood up, hands pressed against his temples. It was a gesture they hadn’t seen in a while.

“Fitz, are you all right?” Jemma asked anxiously.

“It doesn’t follow … where’s Will … unless … no quarantine,” he closed his eyes as if he was in pain. “How long, was I gone, what happened? When is this?” Fitz cried out as he was hit with a blinding headache. The pain almost brought him to his knees. “Please, I need … sleep. Where?”

“Come on, Fitz, I’m bringing you to sick bay, you can sleep there.” Jemma was desperately pulling him out of the mess hall when Mack and Lance placed Fitz’s arms over their shoulders and carried him toward the hospital.

Once there the doctor on duty directed them to put him to bed while Jemma relayed her observations of his symptoms. With Fitz’s suit powered up they were limited as to how much information they could get on him. His eyes kept closing as he fought going to sleep, but he was so far gone he wasn’t much help. Almost as soon as his head hit his pillow Fitz was asleep. As much as Simmons wanted to stay with him it was obvious that she was very tired also. Finally she gave in and moved to the temporary quarters assigned her. Her friends had arranged a double suite so she and Fitz could be together. With him being so distant she wondered how it was going to work out. As she fell asleep it suddenly clicked for her. Fitz didn’t realize how long he had been in stasis in Asgard. So far as he knew he had done what he planned and expected her to be off with Will, not throwing herself at him. Well, she could straighten him out in the morning. Once again drifting off to sleep, dark thoughts began moving into her consciousness once again. Poor sweet, bumbling, slightly naïve Fitz, her conscience accused her of taking advantage of him with rescuing Will, especially after the way she had betrayed Fitz‘s faith and trust in her. Her dreams were dark as she slept. 

At the same time, the medics kept a close watch on Fitz as he slept. It was noted that he wasn’t cycling through the various levels. Fitz was in constant R.E.M. that usually constituted dreaming and aside from his breathing he was not moving at all. He was not rigid which might indicate a possible seizure, but none of the normal movements during dreaming were occurring. Curious, the doctor hooked several EEG leads to Fitz’s scalp, the results had him calling for Director Coulson, Simmons, and a neurologist.

An hour or so later the neurologist was explaining to Coulson. Simmons was too deeply asleep and had not heard the call, “Dr. Fitz’s brain waves indicate he is awake. This is all intense Beta wave activity, not a seizure, it indicates something abnormal is going on but it isn’t necessarily harmful. I’d recommend we just wait and see what happens when he wakes up.”

After nearly seven hours the Beta wave activity subsided into a normal Theta pattern. Fitz began moving in his sleep, then after about eight and a half hours he woke up. Simmons had slept for about five hours and wasn’t far away. She was by his side in moments. Her expression was anxious. “Sorry, Jemma, I suppose I caused you quite a fright,” he began when he saw her. She merely nodded. “I feel much better this morning, headache is gone. I want a shower, will you show me to my quarters? I’d guess my old rooms have been reassigned with me being declared MIA.”

As they walked toward their quarters, “I’m sorry for last night, Simmons. At first, I didn’t understand that I’d been gone for a while. To me it seemed like my plan worked and you should be off with Will. Then I realized that we should be in quarantine and my reality just came apart because nothing was like I expected it to be, except for being bollicked by the Director. That is where I started realizing that something was off. But nearly five months…”

They arrived in the guest rooms. “You seem very different than I expected you to be. I don’t want to hurt you, but what happened to Will? You said you loved him.” Fitz’s emphasis on ‘him’ was subtle.

Tears welled up in Jemma’s brown eyes, “I’ll tell you Fitz, but not in here, not in this dark underground place, after your shower lets go somewhere private outside and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“We can’t go far, restricted to base, remember?”

“Yes, but there is a green space on the southwest corner of the base, we’ll go there. It’s private enough.

OoOoO

After Fitz had showered and shaved he dressed in a set of BDU’s, it was all he had as most of his old clothing had been discarded or sent home. Central supply had sent over generic toiletries, underwear, and socks. These would have to do until he could get some of his money back and reestablish his accounts. Jemma was pretty much in the same boat.

He and Jemma dropped their new equipment from Asgard off at the lab for a preliminary examination of its properties and proceeded to one of the exits from the largely underground complex. As they left the lab Fitz hoped the examination would not take too long for some reason the suit seemed a part of him now and he was uncomfortable without it.

All along the way to the small park-like area Jemma was silent walking with her head down. Her conscience had been constantly accusing her. Not letting her rest because of the shame she now felt because of her physical relationship with Will. Fitz had never given up on her, never lost faith in her. Never stopped loving her, even to the point of giving up his life for her and Will. Adjectives like faithful, loyal, steadfast, patient, and generous kept popping into her mind when she thought about Fitz, compared to how she now felt about herself, selfish, greedy, faithless, plus a few other more vulgar terms she had learned in school. 

The green space had been a storage site for sand, gravel, and construction materials. A few trees had sprung up and had been allowed to grow. Weeds and other hardy plants had moved in covering the low hills followed by scraggily grass. Still it was quiet with a few songbirds about. Some early Spring wild flowers were in bloom adding a touch of color to the area.

Jemma sat cross-legged on the grass atop a small mound of sand. Fitz sat facing her, his back against a thin pine tree. Fitz watched Jemma as she struggled to come up with the courage to talk to him. He could see the stress in her face and see her breathing was a bit ragged. While he waited he catalogued her behavior up until now. He remembered her enthusiastic greeting, it seemed she could not refrain from touching him, even in the Director’s office. As the afternoon had progressed she had appeared hurt that he was not more attentive to her; gradually she had gone from calling him Leo back to addressing him as Fitz.

He was so deep in his own thoughts that he almost missed Jemma’s quiet question, “What do you remember about the night we went to Asgard and … after? Your answer might help me explain.”

Fitz closed his eyes, almost as if he was watching the events unfold as he recited the action, “I remember how terrible you looked when you opened your door. Haggard was the best description I could come up with. I wanted to tell you what was going to happen, how the Bifrost would take my energy to move you and Will back to Earth. I thought I could do it, you know?”

He opened his eyes, focused on the sky over Simmons right shoulder. “Once inside the beam, I felt cold, in my mind I could see Earth and Asgard like two bright points of light. I pushed us up to Asgard, it felt like climbing a rather steep hill back in Scotland, left me winded about the same. At that point I still felt I could do it. Pushing you to Maveth went against the grain … it was hard sending you back to that place that made you so afraid. The Bifrost wanted to use your energy to help get you there, but I overrode it. Once you were there I couldn’t close the bridge, though it wanted to. I hadn’t set up a time limit or signal for you to let me know when to open the bridge again. I didn’t want you to feel trapped or abandoned there, so I held it open. It was like holding a spinning ball in my hands, I gripped it to make it stop moving but slowly the pressure was building making it harder to hold still. It was so draining, I think I remember chanting to keep my mind off the ever building pressure. It was such a relief to let Maveth go but it had taken so long. You and Will felt very heavy, it was such a struggle to lift you, the bridge tried to supplement my energy with yours, but when I thought of how tired and thin you looked, I couldn’t let it. I remember Heimdall and Sif beside me as I lay on the floor of the control room. They moved just before I felt you appear on the platform. Redirecting the bridge gave me a bit of a breather and I was ready when the bridge was aligned. I pushed you home, but the Earth was looking a bit misty. Bifrost tried again to use your energy, but I wouldn’t let it. At the last it was like everything was getting dim, I could hardly see anything but the Earth. Then that vision faded and I lost consciousness, just like falling asleep. It is so hard to imagine waking up five months later.”

I did have one dream though, “I was swimming through layers of foggy light, my vision cleared momentarily and I saw a pair of feet, I think I blinked and then I noticed, lying on some kind of machine was a nude body, I thought she was so beautiful. Then, I recognized it … it was you, Jemma.” Fitz blushed scarlet and he dropped his gaze in embarrassment. “You were asleep, your face toward me with your hair hiding part of it. There were these four round machines beaming some kind of energy at you. It was like slow motion lightning. Suddenly there was a face in front of mine. The most incredible blue eyes, not human eyes, though. Blond hair and short curly beard, he smiled at me almost in triumph, looked at something out of my field of vision, then slowly everything went black again. The next time I opened my eyes You, Coulson, and May were looking at me.” 

She nodded, “I only found out about Will when I read the reports early this morning. My passwords were all invalid, so I got Daisy to help me. Will was moved after I followed you back to Asgard. He in a safe house just north of Yellowstone National Park in Montana, well, not actually in the house, he prefers a cave near the house. S.H.I.E.L.D. fixed him up with some survival equipment and he moved right in. Odd that, all of what he shared with me is gone, but all his survival training is still intact, as though something wanted him to be able to take care of himself, his basic needs anyway. With all the small game in the area and his garden, he probably feels like he‘s in Heaven. His body came back from Maveth, but his mind didn’t. That is why it took so long to get him to the bridge, you thought he’d jump at the chance to go home, but he didn‘t want to enter the Bifrost. So much light in the darkness terrified him.” Simmons looked immensely sad. “We were still in quarantine when mental deficits began showing up. He couldn’t learn anyone’s names, no recognition of any of the equipment that should have been familiar to him, he showed intense fear of anything electrical, noises would set him off. Well, you remember how I was, for him it was far worse.” She sighed. “His brain showed signs of damage to his Frontal and Temporal lobes. How he recognized me, I don’t know. Everything else we shared while trapped in that Hellish place is gone from his mind … if it was ever there in the first place. Something destroyed his memory. Whether before I ever arrived or after you rescued me is unknown.”

Jemma sat quietly for several minutes, deep in thought, her breathing becoming more increasingly ragged. “I’ll never know how much was really Will, how much was that other … THING … looking at me through his eyes … touching me with his hands …” Suddenly she looked quite ill. “… inside of me! …” Fitz sprang up and crossed swiftly to her side as Simmons body began a series of dry heaves. He pulled her hair away from her face as finally some yellowish fluid poured from her mouth.

Fitz opened a small bottle of water he had stuck in one of his pockets on the way out. “Rinse,” he commanded, “don’t swallow.” Simmons did as he asked, spitting out the bitter taste of the bile. Moments later she began to wail as her time with Will, once a comfort in the darkness, became an experience of horror. Fitz picked her up, cradling her against his chest as he staggered upwind to another small group of trees. He wasn’t strong enough to carry her far, Jemma made no protest, it was almost as if she was unaware of anything but her own thoughts. When he reached the trees he lay her on her side resting her cheek against his thigh. He stroked her hair as she cried herself to sleep. Gently he sat her up and held her against his chest resting his chin on the top of her head.

He just rested, waiting for Jemma to wake up. Somewhere something heavy was moving, Fitz could hear the rumbling. Presently he heard turbines spooling up, nothing like the world destroying power of the Bifrost, but the more homely sound of a Quinjet. Shortly it rose from the underground hanger barely a hundred meters away, hovering while yawing onto its departure vector. The nose raised slightly and just as suddenly dropped as it turned a little more in his direction. Only one pilot could handle a Quinjet with such elegant finesse. Sure enough Fitz was looking through the canopy right into May’s face. Her eyes covered by her dark aviator’s glasses. He waved to her and she waggled her wings in response. She rolled the aircraft away from the pair and pointed the nose onto a different vector, angled into a slight climb, then sped along a ridge line before returning to a line of flight that would have taken her directly over them. Fitz was grateful she didn’t wake Jemma up. Almost on the edge of his sight, he saw her angle sharply upward and on to wherever her mission was taking her. He knew that once beyond the range of the base her transponder would broadcast a code that would translate “VIP. Point of Origin - unknown, Destination - unknown. Ask no questions unless you want to spend the rest of your tour above the Arctic Circle learning not to be curious about things above your pay grade.”

Fitz wondered as he watched May fly away if he might ask Coulson if he could cross-train as a pilot. He doubted he could ever fly like May could or Trip had, but perhaps well enough to help out on routine flights. He looked down at Jemma, noting that she was awake again.

Sighing, she pulled away from his chest, looking more despondent than ever. “I … betrayed you with Will, Fitz. Betrayed … us … how can you bear to look at me, to touch me? I ruined everything that was starting between us.”

Tears welled up in Fitz’s eyes, “I know, I knew in the restaurant. Don’t you think I’ve seen that guilty look that you had in your eyes before? When I was in school before Uni, I’d finally work up the nerve to talk to some girl, she’d agree to go out with me.” He sighed remembering past pain, swiping at his tears. “It almost seemed like the world would go out, Fitz is talking to so-and-so there must be more there than there appears to be, and some footballer, or runner, or some other jock would chat her up. They’d come breaking their dates with me, something unavoidable had come up. They’d never look back, they’d found someone … better. Even when they had been discarded, not one ever came back to me. Then you came along. I dared hope … thought you‘d be different, maybe we could…But then it was one thing after another and you were gone. When you came back I knew there was something you weren‘t telling me. After the restaurant I knew, but I couldn‘t believe it. So I hacked your medical records from when you came back, having Skye around I learned a few tricks. It was obvious to the medics you‘d been … active. I just waited for you to tell me on your own. When you did it was obvious you loved him, but I owed him for your life, I just had to help get him back.”

Jemma closed her eyes, waiting for him to end their relationship, telling her she’d been faithless and he wanted nothing more to do with her. It was obvious to her that he had been building to this point since he woke up yesterday. She tried to make it easy for him, “I’m sorry Fitz, for hurting you. Your hurt is killing me too. Everything is all broken and I don’t know how to fix it. If I leave maybe, you can find someone…and be happy again.”

“No! Jemma, no,” Fitz shook his head in denial shocked that she would want to leave. “I can bear to look at you, and touch you, because I love you, Jemma. Yes, your relationship with Will hurts, I’m so jealous I can barely stand it, but I know that abandoning you would hurt far worse. I’ve had to live without you, without knowing where you were, and not even knowing if you were alive. I know how that feels, I think I could have left if you wanted Will, but I would have known if you were okay at least. I used to think relationships were about feelings, but I know now that they are also about choices too. I choose you, Jemma, if you will have me, I accept your past as a part of you, I will accept whatever pain there is as part of the price I pay to love you. I will be grateful every day to Will Daniels, because he kept you alive, when I couldn’t. I would be honored more than I can say if you chose me, too. The past is just that, the past. I can’t change it and neither can you. We have to live with it, make peace with it, and by living here in today grow beyond it. I don’t have to let the hurt rule me or destroy my feelings for you.” Leo shrugged, “I guess in my round about rambling I’m trying to say that I forgive you. We will do that every day from here on out, we forgive each other for our mistakes the past ones and the future ones. Each day I will chose you and put what you need first, it is all that I can do.”

She stared at Fitz, her eyes swimming with her tears, he had never spoken to her with such passionate conviction. “wha…?” Jemma shook her head as if trying to clear it, “You’ve never said anything like this to me before.”

“I’ve never been this desperate before. I’m fighting for a chance for there to be an us. A you and me … together.” His hands grabbed hers and he held them tightly. “No one else has ever mattered to me like you do.”

“But that monster … used … me … What if I’m … I don’t know, I don’t have the words.”

“If that monster did something to you, it wasn’t physical. The examination was done while you were sedated and it was very thorough. What happed physically between you was all Will, what little evidence there was proved that. He wasn’t very gentle, was he? .”

“No, it was very visceral … frenzied … very needy, mostly his needs. To be fair, when we got to that point I wasn‘t unwilling. Never think that of Will, never! I truly and completely betrayed you, Leo. You said you forgive me, but how do I forgive myself?” Simmons hung her head, she couldn’t look at him anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Her quiet words provoked another wave of tears on both their parts. 

“You forgive yourself by realizing that I know everything. We’re wounded, Jemma, but that wound isn’t festering in the dark. We can try to accept this together, it will be harder for you, I think, but I can do it. Try not to let what happened be a source of shame or regret. Don’t allow it any power over you. Be grateful to Will for what he did for you. Forgive him for what you feel he did to you. I can’t imagine what it was like for you, Jemma. Loneliness, hopelessness, and fear you’ve told me, but what else?”

“I think it was defiance, a human touch, a togetherness in all that dark, hostile, empty wasteland. I needed him, since he was there, I will forever wish that it had been you.” she sobbed.

Fitz covered his face in his hands, evidently deep in thought. It was nearly ten minutes before he spoke again. “Was anything different when you came back from Asgard with Will?”

“I was able to sleep normally, I was moving toward a healthier weight. All that ended when I realized you sacrificed yourself for Will and me.”

Fitz nodded, “I remember everything you told me about your time on Maveth. Looking back didn’t it all seem rather convenient, first you find Will, whenever he needs you to be frightened a monster that can get into your mind shows up. You find where the portal is to open and Will or the monster misleads you about the depth of the canyon so you can‘t get there. I don’t think the planet could change, either the monster misled him or Will lied to you. Either way you lost all hope, or thought you did, you said you had no doubt it was me when you saw the flare I sent through.” Jemma sat listening thoughtfully, her tears had slowed somewhat.

“I think the monster manipulated both Will and you. I think it drove you together and manipulated you into a sexual relationship.”

“Why, Fitz?” She seemed to relax a little, her hands dropping into her lap.

“A few reasons come to mind. One supposition is it feeds on thought energy. That is why Will’s mind is gone, it has fed on him and rather than just feed on you also it brought you together. If you had children that would give it another food source beside the offerings Hydra sends. It evidently wants to survive.”

“Secondarily, it made you loyal to Will. Something like a hypnotic suggestion to rescue Will if you escaped made stronger by your bond. It knew you weren’t from the usual source of victims, perhaps you would be followed. You rescued Will from an unlooked for direction so you might have caught it by surprise. Once you escaped with him the suggestion was fulfilled and it no longer drove you.”

“Thirdly, if the two of you stayed close together, you’d be easier to manage.”

“I think in this situation you are just as much a victim as Will was. Jemma, will you try to be together with me? I know it will take some time to rebuild our relationship. I know it won’t happen overnight or even in a few weeks. I want to try if you do. It will be learning together.” Fitz gathered her into a gentle hug. “I love you.”

Simmons wrapped her arms around his torso in response. “I’ll try, Leo. I’m not sure how to express it to you anymore. So much changed on Maveth, things I thought I’d never do, I did. I’ve taken a lot for granted in my life, but that has changed now. I want to love you, too. You’ve offered me so much, I can’t take it all in. Can we just take it slow?”

“Of course,” Fitz smiled happily. “Just don’t over think it, my Jemma.” Fitz sealed her lips with his own and he felt her snuggle into him, gently returning his kiss.

Across the universe, Heimdall smiled.

*******Finis**************************************************************************


End file.
